Ángel
by gabichocomello135121215
Summary: Un pequeño ángel cayó a una tierra sin piedad ni compasión. Y a pesar de que las Damas Suerte y Destino no le sonríen muy a menudo, eso podría cambiar, ya sea este su desenlace feliz o fatal. He aquí la historia del más pequeño ángel de todos: Mihael.


**Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>La aurora comienza a despuntar. Sus largos y suaves dedos rompen con delicadeza la oscuridad y, poco a poco, empieza a amanecer. El viento, entretanto, inicia su ardua labor invernal, gélida y despiadada, con sus caricias mortales, mientras pequeñas vidas reinician otra vez la batalla, sin saber si saldrán victoriosos de nuevo o no.<p>

Las frías calles de Rusia están cubiertas de un grueso manto blanco, que cruje bajo el ligero y casi inexistente peso de los infantes que las recorren. Finos copos van a rellenar los agujeros dejados por ellos, al rescate de la casta blancura.

Sus ojos, grises y desvaídos, sueñan con riquezas pasadas y manjares inalcanzables, deleitándose con su sola visión, a sabiendas de que lo más probable es que nunca llegaran a probar algo siquiera remotamente parecido. Y sin embargo, fantasean con quimeras imposibles, con fábulas que no corresponden con su realidad.

Las estanterías detrás de las vitrinas portan pequeños carteles con pequeños números que muestran los altos precios, los cuales no son suficientes para devolverles a su verdad. ¡Cuán difícil era conseguir unos pocos kopeks, sin ser capaces de reunir un rublo, para acabar delinquiendo vulgarmente, como ratones desesperados! ¡Cuántas veces habían terminado sin aliento, escondidos en una sucia callejuela, por una mísera migaja de pan o una lata de conserva que no compensaba lo que la persecución quitaba! Pero así eran las cosas, así habían sido desde que tenían memoria, y tal vez así sería hasta el fin de sus días. Sólo quedaba aferrarse a la vida y seguir luchando por sobrevivir.

Un tierno infante deambula por aquellos lares. Es su cabello dorado, cual aurora santa, sus ojos como dos zafiros puros y claros, reflejando el hielo en ellos. Su piel es pálida, de una virtud nívea. Un ángel caído a tierra. Un rosario rojo como el fuego le adorna el cuello. Sus atavíos son más negros que la misma noche, y contaminados por los anocheceres pasados en lugares sin nombre. Un ángel negro y maltratado, caído pero no perdido. No del todo. Un nombre angelical corona su inocencia: Mihael. El nombre de uno de los mensajeros de Dios, el encargado de derrotar a las fuerzas del Mal y la Adversidad. El pequeño había sido honrado con el apelativo de Mihael Keehl.

Sus pies, de ligereza incrédula, comprimen el congelado suelo, tan característico de aquellos parajes. Amoratados del frío, mas sin rendirse, continúan transportándolo a donde el destino le llevara. Estoicamente resiste las bajas temperaturas, que pronto comenzarán a caer en picada.

Objetivo a la vista. Tal parece que hoy será un buen día. La criatura se precipita sobre una bolsa descuidada por su dueña y se apresura a la fuga mientras los gritos de la mujer se oyen por doquier.

— ¡Ladrón! ¡Atrapen al maldito rufián que se robó mis compras!

Un dependiente de una tienda cercana acude en su ayuda, dándose a la caza del mencionado "rufián".

Su respiración se acelera y su pulso se agita, sus piernas empiezan a ceder ante el esfuerzo. Un recodo le sirve de refugio de su perseguidor. Por ahora.

Se asegura que el hombre haya desaparecido de su vista para descubrir su botín. Unas cuantas latas de conservas, algo de queso y varias bolsas con pan. La Dama Suerte le sonreía.

Desprovee al lácteo de su envoltorio y lo come. Se alimenta con voracidad; han sido dos largos días sin probar bocado. Unos pocos restos caen en sus ropas, mas esto no impide su festín, continuando con algunas latas de conserva y terminando con la existencia de la masa horneada. Abandona los plásticos vacíos cerca de un basurero y continúa con la odisea, esperando que por una vez, sólo por una vez, la Dama Destino también le regale su gracia y benevolencia.

En el cielo las nubes se juntan y oscurecen; se está fraguando una tormenta y probablemente azotará a la noche o con el nuevo albor de un nuevo día. Momentáneamente caen circulitos blancos, gotas congeladas que se rompen al más mínimo contacto que, sin embargo, juntas poseen la fuerza para convertirse en un lecho mortal, el último que muchos verían.

El minúsculo serafín, localizable fácilmente por su señal, vaga sin rumbo fijo, con la única intención de reunir algo de efectivo, si es que se le concede tal gracia.

- Señor, ¿no necesita un ayudante? Págueme lo que usted desee...

- No, y ahora vete, espantarás a la clientela.

- Sí, señor... - Y con esto, sale cabizbajo del cálido resguardo del local, al frío mundo exterior.

Ya lo había intentado más allá de lo que sus pocos conocimientos le permitían cuantificar. Y aun así, no parecía que hubiera alguna esperanza para él.

No obstante, él seguiría intentando, porque sí era la respuesta, o tal vez por su mero afán de vivir, pero nada frenaría su voluntad.

Un centenar de tiendas ya habían sido recorridas, sin resultado alguno. Quién sabe, el favor de Dios podría ayudarle.

Eso solía repetírselo hasta el cansancio aquella mujer rubia y pálida, cuya figura apenas recordaba, siempre acompañada por un hombre alto y delgado, quien le llevaba siempre de la mano cada vez que salían. Ambos siempre con amor en su mirada, con tibieza maternal, con alguna muestra de cariño. Pero tal época ya había pasado.

Si no hubiera sido por aquellos hombres, por aquellas armas y balas que vieron sus vidas fugarse por mil agujeros, nada de esto hubiera terminado.

Sus pequeñas manos encierran fuerte el rosario que lleva. Si no hubiera ocurrido... Pero aunque los huesos puedan juntarse y las heridas cerrarse, las cicatrices quedan y el pasado no cambia. Sólo queda seguir adelante. Aunque la tristeza no lo deja, y se hace sentir. Las lágrimas queman en sus ojos y su visión se entorna. No las dejará ganar, no perderá su energía en esta inutilidad. Ella, poderosas, logran encontrar su camino y él se rinde. Las deja nacer, brotar y recorrer sus mejillas, con una sensación de alivio venidera. Continúa, sin descanso, este sufrimiento sin fin.

El sentimiento de calma sigue presente, incluso ya terminados los sollozos. Una somnolencia sobreviene, la paz después de la tormenta se avecina. Su cuerpo ya no tirita, sus extremidades ya no sienten y el hielo ya no afecta. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, cediendo ante el placentero llamado de Morfeo hacia su reino, su piel ya casi sin color. Blanco como el papel, sus luceros extinguen su resplandor bajo una cortina permanente.

Su figura fantasmal es alzada de su lecho eterno y llevada al interior de un vehículo.

— Pobre querubín... ¿Quién podría hacerle tal crueldad, justo cuando una tormenta se anuncia?

El senil hombre suspira en resignación y con el dorso de su mano, toca una mejilla del infante. Gélida. Sus dedos oprimen la muñeca, tomando el pulso, el cual se presenta débil pero vivo. Él está vivo.

Una sonrisa se permite su aparición en la rugosa cara.

La máquina se mueve, transportando a ambos hombres, uno joven y otro no tanto, mientras las dos Damas sonríen felizmente.


End file.
